The invention relates to a hydraulically damping rubber engine mount comprising an inner tube and an outer tube surrounding the inner tube at a radial distance therefrom, the tubes being joined together by a rubber-elastic cushion. At least two liquid-filled working chambers are separated from one another by a wall capable of vibration and are joined to one another by at least one connecting passage, and at least one gas-filled cavity is separated from the working chambers.
Such a rubber engine mount is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,650. The known rubber engine mount is designed especially for mounting an engine in a motor vehicle body. On opposite sides of the inner tube there is shown on the one hand a gas-filled cavity and on the other hand two working chambers joined to one another in a liquid-carrying manner through a damping orifice. The working chambers for the isolation of high-frequency vibrations are separated from one another by a diaphragm. Manufacture of the known rubber engine mount is not very satisfactory from the production viewpoint nor from the economical viewpoint.